Gohan's story
by Col Sanders
Summary: Little Gohan's story. Not my funniest story Hey ive only done one other currently. So this is just a small story with no continuation unless I am e mailed over 5 times to continue and only by email. YOu want me to add a story to it e mail me the link to y


Chibi Gohan  
  
Gohan's story:  
(Before Dragon ball Z somewhat)  
  
Gohan is one year old. Little Gohan is in his cradle all peaceful and calm. Goku comes barging in the door with a large fish over his shoulder.  
"Hey Chi Chi I got fish for dinner!" Goku says loudly while slamming the door shut.  
"Goku." Chi Chi whispers loudly.   
Gohan is awakened by this commotion.  
"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" baby Gohan yells crying.  
"Goku you need to stay quiet now the baby is up!"  
"Don't worry hun I'll take care of little Gohan."  
Gohan screams again. Goku walks to Gohan's room.   
"Now there's a little Gohan."  
"Goo. Pretty ball. Diapy! Diapy!"   
"Yes that's a dragon ball. When you get big you can try and find the dragon balls. What do you mean about daipy?" Goku lifts the tiny Gohan into the air.   
"Wee! Wee!" Gohan says in fun. Than his face scrunches up. "Diapy!"  
Baby Gohan begins to cry. Than Goku hears the sound most parents' disgust.  
Plump! Squish!   
"Ohhh. Ummm. Chi Chi where are the diapers?"  
"In the small bin under his changing table!"  
"Okay I found them!" Goku says. He reaches into the bin under the changing table. He pulls out a diaper. He sets the little Gohan on the table. He unbuckles the small safety pin, as he does he smells the god-awful stench. He finished changing baby Gohan and brought him outside and let him play. All little Gohan had on was a tee shirt and his diaper. He began running around in big circles.   
"Yeah little guy! Run your little heart out!" Goku yelled out to little Gohan who now was developing quite some speed. Suddenly little Gohan began going so fast Goku could barely keep up with him. Goku than saw little Gohan's diaper fly off. Than Gohan started slowing down and started getting tired. He started walking towards his dad when he lost his balance and fell over backwards. Little Gohan smiled unaffected. He barely got up and walked over to his dad.  
"Little Gohan you funny little boy. You got yourself all dirty. Yes you got your little bottom dirty."  
"Eeeh." Little Gohan says.  
"Yeah let's get you a bath." Goku says cheerfully, his stomach growls. "After we get your diaper and get something to eat."  
"Baff! Baff!" Little Gohan says.  
"Okay… Okay!"  
  
Two years later.  
"Okay Gohan it's time tried to potty train you."  
"Okay!" 3 year old Gohan says.  
Goku explained the process and all, but Gohan interrupted.  
"Daddy."  
Goku went on explaining.  
"Daddy!"  
"Yeah Gohan?"  
"I have to Go!!!"  
"Ohhh well go in the bathroom and do your business."  
"Okay."  
10 minutes later Gohan still hadn't come out. Goku knocked on the door.  
"Hey Gohan you okay?"  
"Yeah dad, but I can't go!"  
"How much tea did your mom have you drink today?"  
"I didn't drink any yesterday or the day before so mom made me drink 10 glasses this morning."  
"And bananas?"  
"Like 3 this morning and 2 at lunch."  
"No wonder. Wash your hands and come out here."  
"Okay." Gohan did as his father said and came out.  
"Come with me son. I'm gonna give you some medicine that will help." Goku walked over to the small medicine cabinet and picked out the orange bottle. "Let's see how much do I give you. Your mom usually gives me 1 cap, so I'll give you, I'll give you… I don't thing a whole cap will kill you." Goku mixed in the small amount of liquid into a cup of orange juice.  
"Drink that down, son."  
"Okay dad." Gohan said while drinking down the cup of juice. "That was good!"  
"That will kick in about 10 minutes."  
"What do we do until then?"  
"Wait."  
Five minutes later.  
"Daddy."  
"Yeah Gohan."  
"I got a tummy ache."  
"That's normal son."  
"Ohhh… it hurts."  
"I know son… I know."  
5 more minutes later.  
"Daddy."  
"Yeah son?"  
"I got to go!"  
"Well get going."  
Gohan ran to the bathroom, the second he got in he slammed the door. 5 minutes later he walked out with a smile with the emotion, "that was a relief".  
"How you feeling?" Goku asked.  
"Much better."  
"I bet."  



End file.
